


Misunderstandings

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [26]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blade is worrying over telling Lorraine something, Lorraine is worried Blade's going to break up with her. Lyle and Lester both give Blade 'advice'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Lyle shook his head at Blade, before saying. “Bloody hell, mate, and I thought Finn was supposed to be the slow one around here. She bloody well loves you and you're just going to throw it all away.”

“You don't understand.”

“So bloody tell me. Actually, better still, tell her.” Lyle sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “She's a lovely lass, mate.”

Blade snorted, “I thought you were playing for the other team now.”

“Well, I can still look, can't I?” Lyle raised an eyebrow and grinned knowingly. “Oh, that's it, isn't it. Fuck, Blade, you could wave your lovely naked arse under their noses and they wouldn't even notice.”

Blade sighed. “And you think Lorraine would understand that?”

“Tell her. She might. Don't throw it all away without even trying. She deserves better than that.”

“Since when did you become an expert on relationships?”

Lyle shrugged. “My boyfriend's got a strange liking for agony aunts.”

Blade snorted. “I don't think I want to know.”

“But you'll speak to Lorraine.”

“Yes.” As he left, Blade spun around and said, “You're getting to be a right little agony aunt yourself.” He grinned as he left Lyle spluttering.

*****

Lester's commanding voice stopped Blade at he walked across the atrium to find Lorraine. “Corporal Richards!”

Blade snapped to attention, “Sir.”

Lester narrowed his eyes as he glared at Blade. “I do not want your personal life causing problems within the ARC. Sort it out, Corporal, or I will. Are we clear?”

“Perfectly, sir.” Blade closed his eyes, knowing that Lester knew about his and Lorraine's - well his – problem, even if he didn't know what the cause was. At least, Blade hoped Lester didn't know.

*****

Lorraine sighed softly as she tidied up her desk. She didn't know where she stood any more with Blade. Her boyfriend was ignoring her and Lorraine had no idea what she had done. Had he found someone else? Was he looking for the right moment to break it to her?

Footsteps approached her and then shuffled, before Blade spoke. “Lorraine. We need to talk.”

Lorraine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Niall?”

Blade looked at his feet and he drew one of his blades, his fingers twirling the knife as he tried to think how to speak to his love.

“What's wrong? Please, Niall, talk to me.” Lorraine's heart fell when Blade merely swallowed. Lorraine turned back to her desk, she would not cry, she wouldn't.

“Lorraine!” Blade's voice was low and choked. “I ...” He paused and closed his eyes before continuing. “You remember when Leek showed up and we stopped Lester going after him.”

Lorraine half-turned back and nodded, curious as to what that had to do with them.

“Well, I was guarding them that night. Lester and Cutter.” Blade intently studied the knife in his hand. “Um ... they were noisy.”

“Noisy?” Lorraine's face cleared in understanding as she blushed. “Oh, noisy.”

“Yes.” Blade's voice sounded rather flat.

“What's that got to do with us?”

“I ... I could hear them. Cutter begging for it, screaming as he came. Lester too.”

“I don't understand the problem. I thought you were fine with gay relationships.”

Blade nodded, “I ... you do know I love you, right?”

Lorraine raised an eyebrow in a manoeuvre similar to her boss', the long hours spent in practice paying off when Blade continued, his voice muffled. “I got turned on by them.”

Lorraine smiled in relief. “Oh you idiot, Niall. Is that it?”

Blade shook his head. “When they had sex again, I could hear them, almost see them when I shut my eyes. I ... I'm sorry. I got so hard listening. I'm sorry, Lorraine, I am.” He dropped his head and stared at his knife.

Lorraine reached out to squeeze her lover's shoulder. “I knew you were bi before we got together, why should I be worried about you finding Sir James and Cutter hot together?”

“You did?” Blade thought a moment then added, “You're not?”

“You forget that I'm Sir James' PA. I get to read all the personal files, even yours.”

“Oh.”

“And besides which,” Lorraine continued with a smile, “Sir James and Cutter only have eyes for each other, not for you.”

Blade snorted. “Thanks, Lyle agrees with you.”

“Although in rather bluer language, I imagine.”

Blade smiled for a moment, before it faded. “Are we OK? It's just that you looked so worried earlier.”

Lorraine sighed softly and looked down. “I'm sorry too, Niall. I thought you were going to tell me we were over, that you had found someone else.”

Blade looked mortified before pulling her into a hug, “Never. I was worried you'd be upset with me looking at other men.”

“Instead of just listening to them?”

Blade looked contrite before he realised Lorraine was smiling at him. “You really don't mind?”

“I'd prefer you thinking about me, Niall, but I can understand you finding Sir James hot.”

A cleared throat had them both spinning around to meet Lester's raised eyebrow. “Really, Lorraine, I had no idea.”

Lorraine blushed and looked anywhere but at Lester or Blade. “Um.” She glared at Blade when he gave an amused snort at her predicament.

“Or, that you felt that way either, Blade.” Lester grinned as Blade stared fixedly at the floor. “Right. Now that is all sorted out, I believe you two are being paid to work and not to sort out your love life.”

Two subdued voices uttered, “Sir.”

“Good. Jenny and I will require coffees, Lorraine.”

“Yes, sir.”

Lester nodded. “I believe you are off duty at 4pm, Blade?”

“Sir.”

“Lorraine, I believe I won't be requiring you after 4pm.”

“Thank you, sir.” Lorraine smiled gratefully at her boss.

“Have a good evening,” Lester grinned evilly as he walked into his office.


End file.
